This study is designed to assess the local and systemic safety of fluticasone propionate cream and ointment in the treatment of pediatric patients with atopic dermatitis and psoriasis. Pediatric patients with these diseases requiring treatment represent a target group that could benefit from a topical corticosteroid with minimized systemic effects. Two patients were enrolled and completed the protocol before the enrollment deadline. Protocol 1654b, the study of fluticasone propionate ointment, was officially closed by the sponsor. Therefore, aside from the above mentioned two patients, no others were enrolled.